


Hot and Heavy

by PuppetMaster55



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 08:12:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetMaster55/pseuds/PuppetMaster55
Summary: Shiro and Lance find some time together in the Red Lion.





	Hot and Heavy

Shiro stumbled into Red’s cockpit, relieved at his rescue. Thanks froze on his lips as Lance peered around the pilot’s chair, grinning back at Shiro. 

“Hey there, handsome,” Lance greeted. Outside, the Crastellin Nebula shone a beautiful purple, framing Lance and his blue armor beautifully. “Come here often?” 

Shiro gave Lance a sly grin, hoping his blush wasn’t too visible in the reddish tint of Red’s cockpit. “Not yet. I’d love to come along with you.” Shiro licked his lips. “This is a good look on you.”

“It’d be a better look if you were here with me.” Lance gave Shiro a heated look. Shiro moved forward, climbing up onto Lance’s lap, straddling his boyfriend. Leaning down, he kissed Lance, once, twice, again and again, pushing each kiss deeper and longer. Lance responded in kind, opening his mouth and lipping and nipping at Shiro’s lips. Shiro groaned, moaned, slipping his hands up under Lance’s helmet and–

Over the comms, Keith shrieked. 

“Don’t you _dare_ defile my lion like that!” Shiro ignored Keith’s yelling, more interested in Lance’s desire to turn Shiro’s lips red and raw. Lance bit Shiro’s lip, chuckling into another kiss. “Red! Don’t encourage this!”


End file.
